


Игра в четыре руки

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Игра в четыре руки

– Рояль – чрезвычайно скользкий инструмент, – сообщает Кодзуэ, поудобнее усаживаясь на крышке, и внимательно следит за реакцией брата.  
Мики не замечает её настороженного взгляда, как не замечает никогда, как бы она ни старалась; Кодзуэ обиженно надувает губы: сколько ж можно, он хоть когда-нибудь увидит в ней – её, а не глупый детский идеал? Того, что и сама она пытается показаться ему далеко не собой, Кодзуэ не замечает – как и того, что и он не таков, как ей помнится.  
Мики негромко наигрывает незнакомую ей пьеску – музыка звенит капелью, Кодзуэ на секунду переносится в тот, давний, залитый солнцем сад.  
– Ты права, – говорит Мики. – Необыкновенно скользкий.


End file.
